Peace Walker vehicles
Various armored vehicles, tanks and helicopters can be acquired in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker by the player for use in Outer Ops. These vehicles are encountered during the Main Ops and Extra Ops, and are accompanied by a heavily armed escort of armored commandos, appearing up to four at a time, who themselves also pose a significant distraction and threat to players. Custom variants of each vehicle are present later with a black and red finish and inflict much greater damage on opponents, sustain much greater damage from opponents and are more resistant to EM Nets than their standard counterparts. Tactics Armored vehicles, tanks or helicopters and their associated infantry escort employ advanced tactics yet to be seen in future conflicts such as the Soviet-Afghan war. Infantry escorts are employed to take out guerrillas or any enemy who attempts to ambush vehicles and must not be underestimated. In general, heavy weapons such as machine guns and missiles are warranted weapons against them. Vehicles will raise their alertness level when attacked to an extent they can even see players equipped with Stealth Camouflage at short ranges. Vehicles or helicopters that are being fired at while not engaging the player actively will turn their turret or tilt their cockpit to the direction of fire. If the mission is to be completed using stealth, the player is advised to change positions to increase chances of escape and survival. Some vehicles are capable of emitting thick smokescreens to increase their chances of evading attacks. Commanders piloting helicopters tend to toss smoke or fragmentation grenades at the player. Capturing vehicles To capture an armored vehicle, tank or helicopter intact, the Commander or Captain must be drawn out of the cockpit and incapacitated. To do this all ground troops must either be slain or removed via Fulton Recovery. If this is done without alerting the vehicle, he will emerge immediately and can easily be taken out. Otherwise, the vehicle must sustain a certain amount of damage before he will finally emerge. If the Captain is tranquilized, he will be captured with Fulton Recovery as mission concludes. For helicopters, it's possible to shoot out the canopy to target the Captain directly. Although taking out either the vehicle or personnel can be a tedious task, an invention known as the EM Net can be used to capture armored vehicles and tanks intact with little effort. All armored vehicles, tanks, and helicopters carry red fuel tanks which when destroyed, cause them to lose movement temporarily. AT Mines or Aerial Mines can also be used to trip them up and lose movement temporarily and is the best time to inflict a barrage of heavy fire from machine guns and missiles. Armored Vehicles These vehicles are designed to carry troops and therefore have high speed on land and less emphasis on firepower and defense. and carry a form of automatic weapon such as a machine gun to ward off threats. Although they only carry machine guns, they are capable of inflicting significant damage similar to that of cannons and missiles. An anti-tank mine can damage armored vehicles and disable their movement temporarily. Their tires are weak points. All armored vehicles can deploy escorts. When actively engaging players, armored vehicles often tend to move in wide circles while fighting to make missile attacks more difficult and allow infantry escorts to close in on players. Custom armored vehicles are capable of killing even the most heavily armored player out in the open in a few seconds with their high-caliber machine gun, often more quickly than tanks. LAV The LAV Type G and Type C heavily resemble the "Grizzly" and "Cougar" variants, respectively, of the Canadian APC vehicles known as the AVGP, which were released to the Canadian military almost three years after the events of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Although the Type C possesses lots of firepower for an armored vehicle, it has sacrificed mobility when compared with the Type G, and the player must take advantage of this. BTR-60 Despite the BTR-60PB's description, the vehicle's side hatches in-game are closed and the only visible crew member is the Commander deliberately exposing himself above the 25mm machine gun turret. The automatic rate of fire and high-caliber 25mm autocannon of the BTR-60PB Custom can kill exposed player(s) in seconds, even if they are wearing a Battle Dress with Helmet. Always take cover whenever possible. Tanks Although they possess less mobility and do not carry extra troops they have heavy armor and are equipped with tank cannons as their main source of huge firepower and an automatic weapon such as a machine gun for rapid fire to deal with enemy personnel. An anti-tank mine can damage tanks and disable their movement temporarily. The treads are weak points, but can be difficult to target. Tank turrets have very limited elevation and depression turret angles and uneven terrain features such as pits and hills make evasion from cannon fire more easy however the MBT's Shillegah missiles mitigate this tactic. Tanks cannot deploy escorts. T-72 MBT-70 Although the guided missile launcher is positioned separately from the main gun on each side of the turret of the MBTk-70, in reality the 152mm gun launcher is capable of firing a single guided missile or tank rounds from the same gun. The superior performance of the MBTk-70 Custom is also accompanied by superior escorts, who are armed and close-in with SPAS-12s semi-automatic shotguns, making battles against them very difficult. The player should exercise extreme caution when engaging either the tank or the soldiers. Helicopters Helicopters, also known as gunships, do not specifically have a direct line of sight unless its front is tilted forward by the pilot to investigate, making neutralizing escorts without being caught easier. Helicopters cannot be captured by EM Nets. Aerial mines are capable of damaging helicopters and reduce their mobility significantly leaving them vulnerable to direct attacks. Their tail rotors are weak points, and if the cockpit is damaged enough, they will force the pilot to lean out the window, allowing the player to tranquilize or kill the pilot to end the battle early. Helicopters possess similar firepower to tanks and defense between armored vehicles and tanks and their high-caliber machine guns and chain guns are capable of inflicting serious damage to players in addition to missiles and bombs. Also, helicopters tend to fire missiles around their comrades proximity even when the player hasn't even been detected yet to thwart potential ambushes. Also, backup escorts can either be deployed by the helicopter itself (Mi-24 models only) or arrive through an entrance/appear via flash grenades. Helicopters keep a certain distance away from both allied escorts and players to surround players and take advantage of the full range of their weapons. Helicopters will set down extra escorts at set positions. This is when they are most vulnerable to direct missile attacks such as the RPG-7. Guided missile weapons such as the FIM-43 Redye or the XFIM-92A Stinger are ideal weapons against helicopters. When close enough the player is more likely to score direct hits from unguided missiles. Observing the helicopter's flight patterns are another way of setting up good ambushes. When helicopters hover at a low distance above to deploy ground forces, the propellers blow gust and dust around which disorients the player when they are too close. For gameplay reasons, whenever the helicopters' pilots are incapacitated, they land safely on the ground, even in areas that shouldn't have a safe landing, allowing the player to capture them intact. Mi-24 A Soviet Mi-24D with a standard color scheme can be found at the heliport of the U.S. Missile Base in Nicaragua with no identifiable pilot. This Mi-24D does not require a punishing array of weapons to be shot down unlike the battles against the machines used by Peace Sentinel. Also, unlike the Peace Sentinel Mi-24D, this one cannot be captured, and has to be shot down. AH56A Although the AH56A-B's iron bombs are capable of inflicting serious damage, they can be avoided by moving perpendicularly away from the path of the dropped bombs. The design of the iron bombs suggest that they are the Mark 82 variety. However, the AH56A-Raider's anti-tank missiles are much more difficult to evade. Gallery 110213005326.JPG‎|Cockpit of the Russian Hind D. KPz_70_Custom_2.JPG|KPz 70 Custom. Mi-24D Custom 2.JPG|Mi-24D Custom. AH56A-B_Custom_2.JPG‎|The iron bombs under the wing is characteristic of the AH56A-Bomber. AH56A-R_Custom_3.JPG‎|AH56A-Raider Custom. 110215014957.JPG‎|The anti-tank missiles under the wing is characteristic of the AH56A-Raider. See also *AI Weapons *Metal Gear ZEKE Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Category:Vehicles in Peace Walker Category:Militaires Sans Frontières Category:Bosses in Peace Walker